The History Project
by liveyourlife723
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen used to be best friends, until Tanya came along and ruined it all. Now she and Edward are together, and are making Bella's life a living hell. Bella hates Edward with all her heart, but does Edward truly hate Bella? Or is he just making Tanya happy? And what happens when the history project groups are assigned? Canon couples, AH, 1st story :)
1. The Background Info

**A/N: So, this is my first story :) Hope u guys like it!**

**I'll try to update whenever I can (hopefully once or twice a week) if I continue this story...**

**I'll continue it if I get 3 reviews, 3 follows, and/or 3 favorites this chapter, although I'm aiming for 7 reviews. I know it's a lot for my first chapter, but a girl can dream :)**

fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction

**THE HISTORY PROJECT (CHAPTER 1)**

**BPOV**

I stare at the name I just wrote on the paper my teacher handed out. Edward Cullen.

If a girl said his name with a dreamy sigh 2 years ago, I would've told her to scram, and that he was way too good for her. Now... if a girl said his name with a dreamy sigh, I'd tell her that she was perfect for him just because she was shallow enough to have a crush on a bastard like him.

Two years made such a big difference. Or actually, one girl made such a big difference. Tanya Denali. Me and Edward, we used to be best friends. We knew each other like the back of our hands, and we loved each other as siblings. Our parents considered both of us as both of their kids, that's how close we were. 8th grade changed all that.

In middle school, the popularity system had started. We both disregarded it, happy to just have each other for company. Surprisingly, we became known as the most popular kids of the school, just because we didn't try to be popular and were actually nice to everyone. Then Tanya came along, all blonde and fake. And she had her sights set on Edward. All the other fakes expected her to hang out with them, but she wanted to hang out with us. With Edward. And he was too kind to refuse back then.

Over time, she drew us apart, and convinced Edward that he needed to make new friends that were popular material in high school. I thought Edward would know better than to listen to her, but I guess not. So he stopped being friends with me, ditching me accidentally-on-purpose, and becoming closer to her. In high school, they became an item. And I was out of the picture. That was when she sweet-talked him into making my life hell.

I look at the slip of paper again. Now, even seeing his name infuriates me. Edward Cullen. I wonder how the sweet, caring boy I used to be buddies with has become the Edward Cullen everyone knows today: the player, the bad boy, the insulter.

"Okay, has everyone written down the name of the person they least want to be partners with?" the teacher asks, regaining everyone's attention. There are murmurs of assent and nods. There's going to be a project in History, the biggest one of the year, and everyone wants to have a good partner that they can work with for it.

"What do you think?" Edward asks sarcastically, earning sniggers from Tanya and their friends. The teacher chooses to ignore him.

"Please pass them up. Remember, if you don't turn these in, it's your loss."

After the rest of the day passes uneventfully, I drive my truck back home, ignoring the scornful looks from the other seniors who have their dream cars. I don't care, my truck is perfect for me, and it fits my personality. It's steady, stubborn, and old-fashioned. How am I old-fashioned? Well, I believe that "popular" should mean friendly and kind, not slutty or "cool."

Have I mentioned that I hate Edward Cullen?

**EPOV**

I look at the slip of paper in front of me. I know everyone expects me to put down "Bella Swan." But the truth is, I don't really hate her. I just need to keep up my reputation of us being enemies. And also, Tanya insists that I be mean to her. I don't quite get what she has against Bella, and I miss the old times with me and Bella, but I don't want to lose Tanya. I think I love her.

Anyway, I notice that Tanya is looking at my blank paper. I sigh internally and write down the name "Bella Swan." I'm positive that she put me down... she probably hates me now, because of how mean I am to her. Oh well, I got Tanya, and if I have Tanya, I guess I don't really need Bella. We were just childhood friends. Tanya's my future.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Tanya smile as she sees the name on my paper. I really should ask her why she hates Bella so much. Bella's really not that bad, it's just super fun to piss her off. And Tanya really likes it when I do. I don't mind hating Bella (it's not like I need her), and she's not going to change her mind about hating me. So this way, everyone's happy. I think.

"Okay, has everyone written down the name of the person they least want to be partners with?" the teacher asks, regaining my attention.

"What do you think?" I ask sarcastically, just because that's what Edward Cullen does. Even if that comment was totally lame. It's not like anyone's going to tell me that... I am, after all, the most popular guy in the school. With the most popular girl in the school on my arm.

Tanya and our friends still snigger faithfully, even though I _think_ they're smart enough to realize how lame my comeback was. Yeah, I'm never going to get tired of the perks of being the most popular guy in school. Except that I can't be friends with people I may want to be friends with. It's not that big of a sacrifice though.

**Tanya POV**

I look over at Edward's paper. It's still blank... weird. He should know to put Bella's name down. What if he really does like her? Ever since we started going out, I was scared that Eddie likes Bella. That's why I make him be mean to her, because I want him to hate her enough to never end up liking her.

Honestly, I know that Bella's a better person than I am, and a far better match for Edward. If you're talking about personality, of course. In looks, me and him make the hottest couple at Forks High. Nobody can argue that I look best with him. But after seeing some of the pictures in his room of he and Bella, I started to think that they looked cute together. As children, of course. There's no way I'm letting Eddie get away from me. Ever.

**Teacher POV**

I smile, a bit evilly, as I look at the class pondering what name to write down. Little do they know that their plan to put the person they hate most will backfire on them. Big time. I see a girl, Jessica Stanley I think, shoot a glare at Mike Newton, and him shoot one back at her. I think I know who those two put down. And I believe I already know one group for the project.

_Mike Newton & Jessica Stanley_, I wrote down on the paper that I will post tomorrow, which will list the partners assigned. History class tomorrow is going to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed. I just hope the students won't kill me.

**A/N:** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	2. The Announcement

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH GUYS I LOVE YOU! 3 Thanks SO much for the reviews, I really appreciate the support and enthusiasm for this story. I hope I live up to your expectations! :) And of course, thanks for the favs and follows! I'm really surprised i got so many (at least to me, it's a ton)! This seriously made my day. Thanks guys. :D And in my next AN I'll probably reply to the reviews if I need to... i'm still trying to figure out how to use FF accounts though so I'm going to try to do that for a couple of days before i update. Or i might update anyway... i really don't know. **

**And BTW, i now have a new appreciation for FF writers. You're amazing. How are your chapters so long?! This super-short seeming chapter is actually over 3 pages on Google Docs... **

**Anyway yeah enjoy the chapter :) and review please!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**The History Project (Chapter 2)**

**Teacher POV**

I smile with satisfaction as I look down at the list in front of me that I have just finished compiling... the list that has the partner groups for the history project everyone's scared of failing. Looks like my degree in psychology has become a part of my teaching. Let's see how well these students adjust and compromise. A few groups stand out to me:

_Jessica Stanley & Mike Newton_

_Edward Cullen & Isabella Swan_

_Angela Weber & Ben Cheney_

_Lauren Mallory & Tyler Crowley_

_Tanya Denali & Eric Yorkie_

Why do these groups stand out to me? Well, Jessica and Mike are both average people, and I have a feeling that although they put each other's names down and glare at each other, they'll be able to work together quite easily.

Edward and Isabella are quite the complicated pair. I've heard that they used to be best friends, in middle school, and were incredibly close (us teachers hear nearly everything kids gossip about). And now... well, to put it simply, they absolutely despise, abhor, detest, loathe, and HATE (or however else you want to say it) each other. And I think they need to work out whatever happened between them.

As for Angela and Ben, I personally do think it's weird for teachers to interfere with students' love lives, but even I can tell they like each other but are too shy to admit it. They didn't put anyone's names down (they're probably too nice to) so they get to be partners. Lucky them.

Our next group is Lauren and Tyler. I think they're both a bit... hotheaded. Since their personalities are so similar, they'll probably hate each other even more or become much closer. I'm interested in seeing what the result will be for this group.

And the last one that catches my eye: Tanya and Eric. From what I have observed, these both are hiding their true selves. Tanya, for example, pretends to be a perfect, nice girl, although I wouldn't be surprised if she was the reason behind Edward and Bella's enmity. And Eric hides himself behind a nerdy exterior when in fact, I can tell that he is quite the fun-loving, humorous guy that everyone would like to be friends with. I think that maybe these two can open up to each other and become friends in this way.

The bell rings, jolting me from my thoughts. I guess it's too late now to post the list. That's okay I guess, I would like to take some notes on the reactions of the kids in those particular groups, so I'll read out the names one by one. Let's see if my knowledge in psychology can help me predict new friendships or stronger hatred.

The students pile in and the late bell rings. Wow, the whole class is actually here on time. I hope they won't be too disappointed that they came here on time just to start a project that they'll probably start out hating.

Well, here goes nothing I guess.

**Angela POV**

I really hope I get a good partner for this project. I mean, this project decides my grade for history. And I need to be partnered with someone I can work with.

"Okay guys, listen up if you want to know who your partner is," the teacher called out. Instantly, the room went quiet. Even Edward Cullen didn't have a sarcastic remark, I bet he was as curious as everyone else in here.

"The first group is: Ben Cheney and..." the teacher decided to put in a dramatic pause. Oh please let me be partnered with him. He's so cute and super nice too. It would be perfect.

"Angela Weber," the teacher announced. YES! I unconsciously sport a big grin on my face, and, to my surprise, Ben has a super cute one too. Could he... possibly like me? No, he's probably just happy he got an agreeable partner.

**Edward POV**

"The next group is... Tanya Denali and Eric Yorkie."

I hear Tanya sigh beside me, and I can hear Eric sigh behind me. What's wrong with them? They got relatively good partners. Then I realize that Tanya probably wanted to be partners with me, and Eric with one of the guys he hangs out with I guess. Oh well, they should be happy they didn't get stuck with Lauren or Tyler. I pity the people who have to partner up with those two.

"Next is Edward Cullen and..."

Oh please be someone good. Anyone that doesn't hate me. Which is basically everyone but Bella. I really do need a good grade in history. I do, after all, want to go to a good college, no matter how popular I am.

"Bella Swan."

Damnit. Is he doing this on purpose? I put her name down on the paper! Then I realized something... is the teacher partnering people up based on the names we put down? That would make sense for Eric and Tanya... I think they put each other because they didn't know who to write down. I'm screwed. But one thing's for sure: I'm talking to the teacher after school, no matter what.

**BPOV**

No way. No freaking way.

WHY? Did he make a mistake? Am I dreaming? I really CANNOT afford to get a bad grade on this. I want to get into Ivy League. I put Edward's name down though! Wait... are the partners based on who we hate the most?! I'm talking to the teacher after class today. And if I don't get my way... the teacher's going to be sorry. Very sorry.

**Teacher POV**

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... the murderous looks on Edward and Bella's faces are scaring me.

I get through the rest of the names, noticing that Tyler, Lauren, Edward, and Bella, were the most angry at the groups, and that Ben and Angela seemed quite happy. Jessica, Mike, Tanya, and Eric seemed neither happy nor too disappointed, and the rest of the class's reactions varied.

"I need to go to a meeting now. See you tomorrow!" I announce hastily and high-tail it out of there before I'm bombarded with requests to change the groups.

I stick my head back in the door. "And I'm not changing the groups, so don't even try!" I clarify, just in case Bella, Edward, Tyler, and Lauren decide to hunt me down.

This is going to be a fun project.

**Angela and Ben POV**

YES! This is going to be the best project ever.

**Jessica, Mike, Tanya, and Eric POV**

I guess this isn't as bad as it could've been...

**Tyler, Lauren, Bella, and Edward POV**

I. Am. Going. To. KILL. The. Teacher.

**Teacher POV**

KEEP RUNNING. DON'T LOOK BACK. DON'T STOP.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**A/N: I know it's a lot of changing POVs at the end but... I didn't really know how else to do it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) Thanks!**


	3. The Conversations

**A/N: LOL I'm in social studies right now. Anyway, wow. 20 follows. YAY :) u guys are amazing. i am not a creative person so sorry if this chapter sucks... REVIEW if u like it please i would really appreciate it. XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**The History Project (Chapter 3)**

**BPOV**

Is the teacher seriously scared of us? Wow, that's a bit funny.

_Bella, what are you doing? You're on a mission to have a little talk with the teacher_, I remind myself.

"Bella, did you just talk to yourself? How lame is that?" Edward says to me scornfully.

_Oops. I said that aloud? Whatever, I'm just going to ignore him._

We've been waiting after school for 2 hours now, waiting for the teacher. By "we" I mean Lauren, Tyler, Edward (I internally glare at him), and me. Just about the worst group I could be hanging out after school with. At least I don't have to talk to them, I guess. Although I guess I have been sort of talking with Edward all this time.

Of course, by "talking" I mean arguing. He starts it though. Great. Now I sound like a kindergartener. (No offense to kindergarteners.)

Oh my god. Please come soon, teacher. If the teacher doesn't come soon I'm going to go crazy talking to myself in my head.

**EPOV**

This is quite boring. Lauren and Tyler are not the people I would like to have a conversation with, and with Bella's hostility towards me, I don't think she'd like to talk to me. And anyway, she seems pretty wrapped up in her thoughts. I need to say something to break the awkward silence.

Hmm... Bella's probably thinking something weird, so I should pretend she's thinking aloud.

"Bella, did you just talk to yourself? How lame is that?" I ask, hoping it will start an argument for me to be entertained with. Wait... is she seriously ignoring me? _The_ Edward Cullen? No way. This has got to be a first. Well, I need to think of something else to do I guess. It doesn't look like she's going to argue with me anytime soon. Maybe I should set up a little plan to get us out of class tomorrow.

Of course, I do want good grades and everything, but why not have a little fun? It's not like anyone will know it's me after all.

"Be right back," I announce, although nobody here probably cares. I walk to the closest fire alarm, and after about 20 or so minutes of tinkering around with it, set it to go off during history tomorrow, in the middle of the class.

**BPOV**

Huh. I wonder where Edward's going. Is he giving up already? Wait, no he's not... he said he'll be right back. I follow him from a safe distance, feeling like James Bond. Yeah, James Bond is awesome.

I trip on a tree root and catch myself just in time. Oops, I forgot. James Bond probably has at least some coordination. Why in the world am I following Edward Cullen again? Oh yeah, I'm super bored.

I catch sight of Edward playing around with a fire alarm. What is he trying to do? He could be responsible for major disaster if he made it stop working. Should I call him out? Or wait until I can actually get him in trouble. Suddenly, he stops and sports a satisfied grin on his face.

He does look kind of cute like that... wait. What am I thinking? This is Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen I hate. And the Edward Cullen that is, for lack of a better word, a downright asshole. It must be the medicine I took last night for my allergies...

I look at all the wires he set up, and realize what he's probably planning to do. I involuntarily gasp, unfortunately making my position known. Another thing James Bond probably wouldn't do. Back to the point. Edward knows he can get in major trouble, right? It would ruin his dreams of going to Julliard!

I decided I would use it to blackmail him, but I wouldn't actually ruin all his dreams by telling anyone. I'm not evil, at least on the outside. Even though I hate him.

**EPOV**

I hear a gasp, and quickly turn the direction of where it came from. Bella was spying on me?! She still has a shocked expression on her face. It looks kind of cute on her. Wait, what am I thinking? This is Bella Swan. The Bella Swan that hates me with all of her heart. The Bella Swan that I hate. My EX-best friend. It must be the medicine I took for the cold I had.

Shoot. If Bella tells anyone, I'm screwed. It might even stop me from getting into Julliard. And I'm pretty sure she wants to get me in major trouble.

"Bella. If you tell anyone, I will personally kill you," I declared. "Got it?"

"Whatever you say. Although that wouldn't stop me," she replied.

Shoot. Why did I not check for stupid idiot spyers before I did it? Ugh. Whatever, she'll probably forget sometime. I hope.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**IN THE MEANTIME**

**LPOV**

Since Bella and Edward have run off who-knows-where, I'm now officially stuck with this idiot. Someone shoot me now. I don't think I can take another minute of this awkward silence. Maybe I should start a conversation with him. Wait, what am I thinking?

This is TYLER CROWLEY. Why would I want to talk to him? Maybe I should, though. I can't believed I survived this long in silence. At least Bella and Edward entertained us before, but now... someone save me. Please. Where's the teacher?!

**Tyler POV**

I can't stand this silence. Why did I have to be partnered with that b*tch Lauren? I mean, everyone knows who Lauren Mallory was. And not for a good reason. Though I suppose it's the same for me...

I seriously will not be able to last 10 more seconds unless someone starts talking. Since Bella and Edward are gone, I guess it will have to be me or Lauren. And I don't think Lauren's going to start a conversation with me. Ugh, I guess I'll do it.

"Dude, we should-" she starts as I say "I can't take-"

"Ladies first," I say with a charming smile, hoping to get on her good side so I can actually pass this stupid class.

**LPOV**

Who does he think he is, trying to charm me. Does he think that's all it's going to take to get on my good side? Really?

"I was saying that we should start talking or gossiping or something before I blow. What were you saying?" I ask.

"Basically the same thing. I was going to say I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore," he replied. You know, maybe he's not as bad as I thought...

"Listen, we have to at least try to get along for this stupid project, because if we don't, I'm probably going to fail this class. APUSH

**(A/N: In case you don't know, it's Advanced Placement U.S. History)** is way too hard," I tell him frankly.

"Yeah, you're right. So... let's get to know each other I guess?" he asks hesitantly, like I'm going to bite.

"Sounds good," I say. I really do want to be able to work with him, so I'm really going to make an effort to do this right and get a good grade. My grade is a C- and I really need it to get up to at least a B+. So I'm going to try to cooperate and be a team member this time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**EPOV**

"Are you going to threaten me with this?" I question.

"Yeah, pretty much," she answers, dashing my hopes. Time to change the topic to the history project, before she leaves.

"Bella, listen, I really do want to get into Julliard and I need to have good grades. So I really want to get an A on this project. And it's going to be impossible unless we can work together. So can you PLEASE forget about the 'us hating each other' thing, just for this project?" I plead.

"Wow. I was trying to find a good time to ask you that. Except replace the Julliard with Ivy League college. But, I'll let go of the enmity for this project if you do too."

That went smoothly. Yes! I actually have a shot of getting a good grade on this project now.

"Of course. Let's just pretend like we're friends, like in middle school. We used to work so well together," I say.

**BPOV**

We still work well together. It's not like _that _changed. The only thing that changed was you, backstabbing me for Tanya. Good riddance though. Anyway, it shouldn't be that hard to pretend like we're still friends.

"It's getting dark. Do you need a ride?" he asks. He seems so much like the old Edward now. The gentleman, the nice guy.

"No, I have my truck. But would you really have given me one if I needed it?" I ask, curious.

"Nope," he simply replies. Guess he's not the old Edward after all.

"Knew it. See you I guess," I call out as I head towards the parking lot.

"Later," he replies.

Maybe we don't need to talk to the teacher after all. This could work.

**EPOV**

You know, maybe she won't be too bad a partner. As long as she thinks of me as the middle school Edward, we can work together and be productive. So you got lucky this time, teacher.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**LPOV**

You know, I can work with Tyler after all. He's pretty much like me, so we should be able to get along. Either that, or we'll argue the whole time. But we'll have to see, because we decided that we don't need to see the teacher yet.

**Tyler POV**

Lauren's actually not that bad. Maybe this partner-group can work out. The teacher should be happy he has one less angry group

to deal with now. I wonder if Bella and Edward are still refusing to work with each other...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**Teacher POV**

I really hope this is enough time for them to work out their differences. If it's not then... I'll call in sick in the middle of the day. No problem. I hope I don't have to though, I'd feel really sorry for the sub.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**A/N: Yes! 3rd chapter done. In 3 days. I'm so proud of myself ;) PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, hope u haven't lost interest in the story!**


	4. Why Does Luck Hate Me?

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long ;) thanks so much to bluemusicnote with helping me figure out what to put in this chapter :D**

**Thanks so much to the reviewers! Please review guys :)**

**And one last thing: I realized that Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, & Jake aren't in the story yet, so I'll add them in soon.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"Hey squirt, where were you?" my cousin Emmett, who stays with me and Charlie, asks as I open the door. He's a senior right now (I'm a sophomore) and is dating Edward's gorgeous older sister Rosalie.

"Waiting to kill the teacher," I reply, "but I don't care that much anymore."

"I'm not even going to ask," he says.

I grab a cheese stick out of the refrigerator and headed to my room to do my homework. At least we don't have history homework yet, so that's one less subject to worry about.

**EPOV**

"So, Eddie, I hear your class got assigned partners for some really big project in history," my brother Jasper (who's twins with Rose) says as I step in. "Who'd you get?"

"Bella," I reply with a sigh.

"That's pretty good. You know, I don't quite get why you guys stopped being friends. I mean, you worked so well together and used to be super close. If I were you, I would have never let someone like Bella get away from me. Instead, you practically pushed her off," he tells me.

I never thought of it that way, but... I guess Jasper's right. No wonder Bella's so cold to me now. It's all because of me. But then Tanya wouldn't be mine.

"Whatever," I reply to Jasper, not wanting to start an argument about how much Tanya's worth. I know he prefers Bella to Tanya by a lot, but what does he know about either of them?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**THE NEXT DAY (IN CLASS)**_

**BPOV**

"Alright everyone, listen up. Now that you have gotten over the shock of your partners," the teacher looked pointedly at Lauren, Tyler, Edward, and I, "I will assign you the aspect of life you will be presenting, and of course how you will be presenting it."

Everyone's listening up now, wanting to know what the big project really is.

"It will be about the life of either the North or the South during the Civil War, you guys get to choose. One person from each partner group - I will choose, so don't try to yourself, just pay attention - will come up here and pick an aspect of life during the Civil War from this hat."

The hat had a bunch of slips on them, all folded the exact same way, making it impossible to tell what would be picked.

"Now, the categories are... marriage & relationships, food, economy, education, family life, recreation, and conditions as a soldier in the war. **(A/N: sounds like Jeopardy LOL) **Each aspect of life will have 2 groups assigned to it. They will be presented as a skit that is filmed."

Oh great, a skit? I hope Edward's creative.

"For example, if your topic is education, you and your partner must show, not tell, what education's like, and how it differs between boys and girls. This is one of the reasons why all the groups are all boy-girl. Now I will call out one person from each group to choose one."

Huh. I wonder why the teacher said "one of the reasons." Maybe another one is that he chose the groups based on who the people put down (for who they didn't want to be partners with). And everyone must have put down someone from the opposite gender. I'm hating the teacher more and more. Although I probably would have done the same thing if I were the teacher.

"Ben Cheney," the teacher calls out, startling me. "And be sure to announce to the class the topic you got."

I hope I get education... it's easy to research and not embarrassing to make a skit out of.

"Education," he says clearly, and Angela smiles happily. Dang it. Now our chances just decreased of getting education.

"Edward Cullen." No fair, I want to pick. Oh well. Please be education, or anything as long as it's not... I don't know... marriage or something.

Edward picks a paper and unfolds it. As soon as he sees it, he glares at it and my heart sinks.

"Marriage," he says sadly. I seriously have the worst luck ever. Not even kidding.

"Tyler Crowley."

"Food," he says, smiling happily.

"Tanya Denali."

"Education." Really? That b*tch gets education?! Life really is unfair.

"Mike Newton" is next.

"Economy," he reads, rolling his eyes because he knows it's the most boring one.

The rest of the class speeds by, and after school, Emmett drives me home because my truck had broken down this morning, and now it's too wet to walk without falling, thanks to the rain.

"Hey squirt, anything the matter? You look down," he asks as I sit in the front seat.

"It's just the stupid history project. I got partnered with Edward and the topic is marriage, of all things," I answer unhappily.

"You know if you need me to beat him up, all you need to do is ask, right?" he says. This is one of the reasons I love him: he's the older brother that I never had.

"There's no need for that," I say.

"Anyway, I remember that project. I got partnered with Rose. Our topic was marriage too. We hit it off, got an A, and started dating."

"Really? You guys started dating because of a history project?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah... I will forever be grateful for that project. It got me the best - and hottest - girlfriend ever."

"Yeah well... you're probably the only one who ever liked it," I mutter under my breath, dreading tomorrow when we have to start working on the project. UGH.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :) Hope u liked it! And thanks again to bluemusicnote :) 3**


	5. The Real Edward

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long... it is break but I still don't have much free time :(**

**Anyway, I just realized I don't have any disclaimers... so I'm just going to disclaim for the entire story this chapter (is that allowed?)**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows guys!(:**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N ON THE BOTTOM, I NEED HELP PLEASE. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned all of this, but I don't... so yeah this is all Stephenie Meyer's... yeah. :)**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I get up lazily as my dream ends. Ugh, what time is it?

I look at the time, it's 7:00. No problem, I'll just go back to sleep.

Wait, 7:00?! Shoot, I have to go to school in 15 minutes.

I jump out of bed, brush my teeth, and take a quick shower. I always shower before school, it wakes me up and it's relaxing. Now, if I don't shower in the morning, I end up falling asleep in class. It's at times like this that I wish I don't.

After I pull on a sweatshirt and jeans and put my phone in my pocket, I look at the time. It's 7:13. As long as I eat breakfast in one minute and get my truck to start in one, I'll make it to school on time.

I scarf down my cereal, drink my milk, and head outside.

2 minutes later, I'm still trying to get my 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck to start. I'm screwed.

Suddenly, my phone starts ringing, and I smile when I see the caller ID. It's Alice Brandon, my best friend. We both used to hang out with Rosalie, Edward's sister, all the time. But after me and Edward started hating each other, us and Rose grew apart, and now it's just the two of us.

She also happens to like Edward's older brother, Jasper. That's why I feel kind of guilty because technically, it's mine and Edward's fault that they don't even see each other anymore.

I accept the call and immediately hear Alice's chipper voice.

"BELLA! You need a ride, don't you? I'll be at your house in a minute. See you!"

"Yeah, thanks," I reply even though she's already hung up. This happens about three times every week. She keeps telling me to get a new truck but... come on, I love my truck even though it hates me. I already mentioned how much it matches me, it's stubborn and old-fashioned. Plus, if I ever get into an accident, I would be safe, unlike the driver of the other car which would be crunched by my truck.

Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo pulls up in the driveway, and I hop in. Soon, we're speeding away, way above the speed limit of course. We make it into our respective classes just as the bell rings, out of breath but on time.

**Teacher POV**

I look at Bella Swan's empty seat, knowing that she would show up. Everyone knows her truck has problems.

Sure enough, she runs in, trying to catch her breath.

"Just in time, Ms. Swan. Again," I say.

"Sorry," she says breathlessly.

"Take a seat."

"Today, class, we'll be starting to work on the projects. To make it more convenient, everyone must sit next to his/her partner," I state. There are some smiles, some impassive expressions, and some frowns and glares. Oh well, it truly will help. Both for the project for them, and for my little experiment as well.

"By the way guys, I've decided that part of your grade will depend on how well you work together, not just the final project. I will be taking notes, starting today till the end of the project. There will be a slip at the end as well for comments and how you divided the work, so make sure it's around equal. Now, get to work. How many groups would like to work outside today?"

6 groups raise their hands, including Bella & Edward and Angela & Ben. All of the groups who would like to go outside today, except for Bella & Edward, work together well, so there should be no problem as long as Bella & Edward stay inside.

"Alright, you 5 can go," I say, picking all but those two. I feel bad about making them stay inside, but I want the well working groups to be productive and not just eavesdrop on Bella & Edward's conversations. Besides, I kind of want to eavesdrop on them...

**EPOV**

Aw, come on. If we're inside we actually have to WORK. Ugh.

Plus the people who care about how I act (Tanya and our friends, who are all gossipers) are inside, so I have to be really rude to Bella to keep up my reputation.

She's going to hate me. We made a truce for this project but... Edward Cullen's not supposed to keep truces. Everyone would think the world's going to end if I decided to keep our promise and be nice to her, like the old me was.

Maybe I should just ask the teacher and tell him why.

**BPOV**

If we're inside, then Edward's probably going to act like the "new and improved" Edward Cullen. I hate this.

Edward gets up to go talk to the teacher. What the hell is he doing?

**Teacher POV**

Edward actually took the effort to get out of his seat and come up here to talk to me. This is probably important then.

"Can me and Swan please work outside?" he asked.

"Why?" I questioned, curious.

"Because otherwise I have to act mean to her," he said, like it explained everything.

"Nobody's forcing you to do anything to her."

"But if I don't, people are going to think that I'm either sick or I've realized that I'm deeply in love with her or some crap like that."

"There may not be enough space outside for 6 groups," I said, even though it wasn't true. I wanted to see how far he would go to be nice to her.

"Look, I really don't want to break our promise to be nice during this project. If she starts seeing me as the Edward I used to be, she'll start trusting me and actually working with me instead of secretly plotting to kill me or something. _Please_ let us work outside."

Did Edward Cullen just use the word "please?" No way.

He really does want to make an effort this time. He really is a smart kid, after all. He just is intent on throwing his life away. Maybe now he wants to use it...

"Can we?" he asks hopefully.

"Fine. Do you need to for the whole project?" I ask.

"If you could let us, that would be perfect," he replied.

He really is quite polite when he wants to be.

"It's settled then," I say, and he grins at me. Not a smirk like I'm used to, but a smile of true happiness. I really hope he becomes the amazing person he could be. Maybe being partners with Isabella Swan will change him for the better. I really hope it does.

But wait, I need to take notes on participation and effort. As I watch Edward walk back to his seat, probably to tell Bella they're working outside, I realize that I won't need to. Those two look like they're going to work perfectly well together.

But I'll go outside and "take notes" anyway. They're sure to have some very interesting conversations, I hope.

**Tanya POV**

Why is Edward smiling when he's talking to Bella? She better not be trying to get him. I see her glare at him and take her books to go outside, and he holds the door open for her with a crooked grin.

What if... what if it's Edward that's trying to get Bella? What if he finally realized that the true him, not the one everyone sees, only comes out when he's with Bella? The charming one, the teasing one. The one I long for him to be around me. I just want him to treat me like someone he can trust. Not someone he has to pretend to be someone else for.

**BPOV**

Edward's really making an effort.

I find myself talking to him, laughing with him like he's the middle school Edward. My best friend. If he was just always like this, he'd be such a great person.

Why doesn't he realize that he should stop hiding the true him?

**EPOV**

I subconsciously start making jokes with Bella, treating her like we're best friends, like we used to be. And it seems like she's forgotten that I'm not that Edward anymore. Probably because right now, I feel like I'm that Edward. Not the one I have to fake... the true one.

Why can't I feel like this, so carefree and happy, around anyone else? Why does it have to be with the one person who doesn't want to spend time with me?

Maybe... maybe I should open up to Tanya. Fully, truly open up. Stop pretending like I'm someone that I'm not.

What am I thinking? I'll be kicked out of their group. If I tell her that I hate bullying, I hate gossiping, that I feel sorry for everyone they've insulted, she'll break up with me. That would be terrible... Tanya really is an amazing person on the very inside. It's just that nobody really has ever wanted to look past first impressions and what she seems like.

I'm not going to lose Tanya, no matter what. Besides, during this project, I'll be talking with Bella a lot. Outside. Where nobody who cares how I act can see me.

Everything's going to work out just fine. All I have to do is be two different people. The popular one, and the real me. No problem.

**A/N: PLEASE PM OR REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW TO GO FROM HERE PLEASE. i'm stuck right now lol. help me please, give me ideas! i'll dedicate chapters to u guys even if i don't use them. please help!**

**AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	6. Jacob

**A/N: Thanks to SlytherinLover99, FelicityA, and twilightfanjm for your ideas and suggestions! I really appreciate it!(:**

**And to Lisa P, I'm not really sure how long this is going to be... but I don't think I'm going to stop before it's complete don't worry :)**

**So yeah this chapter is dedicated to FelicityA, twilightfanjm, and especially SlytherinLover99 (who helped A LOT). Thanks guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine... if it was, I'd have to be a better writer ;)**

**CHAPTER 6**

**BPOV**

"So how's your history project going?" Alice asks as I get in her car.

"Surprisingly, it's good. Which is really weird because Edward is my partner."

"You're enjoying a project you're doing with EDWARD?!" she exclaims.

"Well... he's not acting like the Edward everyone knows. It's like he takes his mask down when we're talking. Like he's the old Edward, the Edward I was best friends with. I try to make myself believe that it's the middle school Edward, and I end up forgetting that he even changed."

"You're sure you don't have a crush on him, right?" Alice asks.

"NO. WAY. Maybe I would if he was the Edward I used to know, but he's not, and everyone knows that. So there's no way I could ever like a guy who gives up everything about himself just to be 'popular.'" I make quotation marks with my fingers as I say "popular."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that..." she says, sounding disappointed.

Why would she be disappointed? Oh yeah... Jasper.

"Allie... I'm sorry. It's my fault you can't be around Jasper."

She turned around as she stopped at a red light.

"Bella, listen. Even if you and Edward didn't stop hanging out, Jasper would never like me in a million years. So stop feeling guilty, okay?"

I look at her in disbelief. Does she really not see how fantastic she is? If Jasper got to know her, he would definitely like her. Without a doubt.

"Alice, you know that you're amazing, right?"

"Of course I am," she said, rolling her eyes, "and you're the most graceful person in the world."

"Hey! I'm not THAT clumsy," I respond.

"Go ahead and believe that," she says in a teasing voice.

We reach my house, and I thank Alice for the ride. Why is there a car in our driveway? It's not Charlie's or Emmett's...

I let myself in and ask if anybody's there.

"Oh, hey Bella!" Jacob says, startling me. He's the son of Billy Black, one of Charlie's friends. Jake's in 10th grade too, but he doesn't go to Forks High. We've been friends thanks to Charlie and Billy since we were toddlers. We've always been close even though we barely ever get to see each other.

"Hey Jake. Is Billy here?" I ask.

"Yeah, he just wanted to get some air."

"Have you guys been waiting for a long time? Are you hungry?"

"No, we just got here 10 minutes ago. I think we're staying for dinner, but I'm not hungry right now," he replies.

"Cool. So what brings you guys here?"

"I'm transferring to Forks High," he says with a smile.

"Oh, that's great! I'll be seeing you much more now. But be warned, you will have to fix my truck a lot." Jake's a cool guy. It's really easy to talk to him. Plus he's great with cars.

"It was in good condition when we gave it to you..."

"Jake, do you really think I can keep anything that's not in the kitchen as good as it was when I first got it?"

"No, not really," he responds with a carefree grin.

"Bella, I'm home early today," Charlie walks in, "Oh hi Jacob. Is Billy here?"

"I am now," Billy wheels himself in. He was in an accident a while back, and has been confined to his wheelchair ever since.

"What brings you here?" Charlie questions.

"We just wanted to drop in and let you know that Jake's transferring to Forks High," Billy says.

"That's nice. Bella can show him around if he wants."

"I'd like that," Jacob says.

"Jake, on my way in I noticed that Bella's truck doesn't seem to be working fine. Maybe you can take a look at it," Billy suggests.

"That would be great," I say.

"No problem, I'll be right back," Jake goes outside.

I suddenly remember how much Jake and Edward hate each other. I never figured out why, but they have problems with each other. And I'll be spending more time with Edward thanks to the project... I hope Jake doesn't mind.

"All done!" Jake walks in and washes his hands, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks," I say gratefully.

"Anytime," he replies.

"Want to look around campus? I can show you around right now," I offer.

"Awesome, let's go," he responds.

"See you kids later," Billy calls out.

After showing Jake where the good bathrooms were, telling him who the good teachers were, and pointing out everything to him, we return to our house, where Emmett has returned and is deep in conversation about baseball with Charlie and Billy.

After a dinner of chicken ravioli (courtesy of me), Billy and Jake leave.

"Okay Charlie, I'll see you around," Billy says.

"See you Bells," Jake smiles.

"Later," me and Charlie say simultaneously.

After they leave, Emmett asks me about Jake.

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he's really easy to talk to," I say.

"Do you like him? Should I give him the big brother talk?"

"No, of course not. He's just a friend, Em. We've been friends since before we could walk," I respond. Jake's definitely just a friend, but definitely a really good one..

"Oh, okay. Cool," he replies, "I'm going to go hang out with Rose. See you around. Do I need to talk to her about Edward being rude?"

"Actually, no. He's like the old Edward when we talk and work on the project. He's really nice and funny like he used to be. This project's actually turning out really fun."

"Good. Tell me if you ever need me to, okay?"

"Of course, Emmett. Thanks," I say warmly, "Love you."

"You too, squirt." He gives me a hug and leaves.

Yes! Now that Jake's going to Forks High, I can finally hang out with people I truly am friends with. I should introduce him to Alice, Angela, and Ben. It would be great if we 5 could just hang out in a group, without Mike, Jess, Lauren, and Tyler.

I mean, Mike, Jess, Lauren, and Tyler really are good people. It's just that they're only good on the inside. And it's rare that they show their true personalities.

So I'd rather just ditch. The only reason we didn't before is that Ben would've had to be the only guy. And we wanted to hang out with Ben.

So everything works now, as long as they hit it off with Jake. Which will be no problem, I'm sure. Jacob is one of the most charismatic people I know.

I smile as I realize that this year is going to be much more fun than I thought it would be.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**And any more suggestions will be appreciated, although I know the general direction of the story now.**

**This chapter was mostly focused on Bella, so I'm probably going to make the next one in Edward's POV for most of it. But I'm not completely sure yet.**


	7. The New Kid

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long... Hope you like it. And now I think I know the storyline of the story, so I probably will update faster.**

**This chapter is dedicated to twilightfanjm who has reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Thanks so much :)**

**More thank you's are at the bottom ;)**

**AND IMPORTANT- PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE WHETHER THE TEACHER IS MALE OR FEMALE. So I can write he or she instead of always using "the teacher." I don't really know which one I was writing his/her character for... so yeah, REVIEW and help, or PM me or something. Thanks if u do ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight's not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

This project's now the highlight of my day. Even though I know that my time with Tanya SHOULD be the highlight of my day. Maybe if and when I open up to her, it will be.

I drive to school in my shiny, expensive Volvo, winking at some giggling girls as I step out. I wait until 3 minutes after the bell has rung to go to class, just to make a point.

As I walk in, the first thing I hear is Bella's melodious laughter. I look at her and realize that the seat that was empty now is not. And she seems to be enjoying her conversation with the new kid a lot. And the new kid is... I crane my neck to get a look at his face.

Jacob Black. He's back. **(A/N: That rhymes LOL sorry had to say that)**

In middle school, when me and Bells were best friends, he would steal her free time away from me. She talked to him so much over the phone. I've always hated him for that. And apparently, he thought the same about me.

I mean, what the heck?! I'm the one who was her best friend. But... come to think of it... when she introduced us for the first time, she called both of us her best friends. So I wasn't the only one she enjoyed spending time with after all. For some reason, I feel... kind of betrayed, I guess. Which doesn't even make sense.

"Eddie? What are you staring at?" Tanya's high pitched voice breaks into my thoughts.

Ugh. I hate that name, Eddie. It's not me. Seriously. Anyway, I see her glaring at Bella. I suddenly realize that it must have looked like I was staring at Bella while I was thinking about middle school.

"That new kid. I know him," I say.

"If it's from your old life, I suggest you don't tell anyone. If people find out that you used to be... like Bella," she says Bella's name with disgust, "they'll never treat you the same."

"Honestly, Tanya, what's so bad about Bella? If you're talking about her kindness and honesty, then people might treat me better instead of being scared of me."

"Eddie. Do you... do you like Bella?" she says with a hint of venom in her voice.

"WHAT?! Of course not! I'm just saying that I don't get what you hate about her," I say.

She smiles at me sugar-sweetly and says, "I don't like that you spent so much time with a girl other than me back then."

"We were just friends, don't worry," I respond.

"Well..." she looks hesitant and cautious, "Some people said that you guys were going out."

"WHAT?!" I exclaim yet again. "Of course not, don't worry. We were just really close friends. Best friends."

"Thank god, I thought you still liked her and she was your ex or something."

"Nope, nothing like that."

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late," says the teacher, "I probably just made a bad first impression on you, Jacob."

"Don't worry, I don't take first impressions too seriously," he says charmingly with a chuckle, and I can tell that the teacher is won over already.

"Well, good," the teacher says. The teacher announces to the whole class, "EVERYONE, LISTEN UP. This is a new student, Jacob Black. Since everyone's partnered up for the project already, he will join any group he chooses to, with the group's permission of course."

Chatter restarts instantly, and all the girls want him in their group. Figures. He's going to be a rival of mine in popularity. No problem, Edward Cullen never loses.

He better not be in our group, or I'll have to go back to the new Edward when I'm around Bella. I see him asking her something, and her replying. I can't lip read so I just watch them carefully.

"Edward, why're you always looking at them?" Tanya asks.

"I'm just trying to make sure that Jacob," I say the name with distaste, "doesn't ruin our project by joining my group. I need to keep up my straight A's."

"Shhh, keep it down. If people hear you're a good student, you're dead," she says.

"Really?" I ask her, momentarily in disgust.

"That's not what I mean, I'm not that shallow. It's just that... don't you want to stay popular?" she asks.

"I guess so," I sigh.

I notice that Jacob's talking to Eric now, and they both seem really engaged in their conversation. So I guess Jacob's not in our group. Thank god.

"Tanya, I think Jacob's going to end up in your group," I say.

"Works with me," she says, staring at him with an expression that looks kind of... dreamy.

"TANYA. Do you have a crush on him? You're dating me, in case you forgot," I spit out angrily.

"What? NO! I was just lost in my thoughts.."

"Oh," I say, half believing her and half not. She better not be liking someone else. Not after I gave up so much for her.

**TANYA POV**

Of course I don't like that new kid! I was just wondering who he was. I can't believe Eddie would doubt me like that.

Although, come to think of it, I accused him of liking Bella. Guess we're even now.

I look at the new kid through the corner of my eye. He is kind of cute, but Edward's definitely hotter. And I know Edward. And Edward knows me.

Besides, Jacob is friends with Bella, so he probably doesn't have very good taste in girls. Why would he want to choose her first when he could choose any popular girl in this room?

And why in the world would she refuse him? What if... what if she wants alone time with Edward? Maybe he wants it too...

_Stop it, Tanya_, I tell myself, _Edward doesn't like Bella and Bella doesn't like Eddie. Stop doubting everyone, seriously._

"Hi, I'm Jacob," the voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Tanya," I say, and stick out a perfectly manicured hand to shake with him.

"Eric and I were wondering if you would mind if I was in your group for the project," he says.

"Why not?" I ask, keeping my face emotionless.

"Awesome, thanks," he replies.

"Wait, Jacob," I say, "I thought you were friends with Bella."

"Yeah, but me and Edward... we kind of don't like each other. At all. And Bella doesn't want to be stuck in the middle," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see... Edward's my boyfriend," I say, not wanting him to be surprised if he finds out.

"Really?" he says, looking me up and down. "Weird... you don't seem his type."

"Thanks," I say sarcastically.

"Actually, that was a compliment," he says smoothly. "I would've expected him to like you before he changed... you know, when he was more like himself. But you seem smart and nice, the kind of person he would've liked before. I don't get why he ever changed, I think it's kind of stupid on his part..."

"Yeah," I say, giving him a fake smile. Is that what people really think of the new Edward? The one I helped him become? I hope not.

But if that's how people think of me, I'm happy. Though I don't personally think I'm smart and I'm definitely not nice. Oh well.

Hmm... this Jacob guy seems pretty nice. I watch him go over to Bella, Angela, and Ben, and start talking to them. I notice that he keeps glancing at Bella. Even if he's easy to talk to and charming, he can't hang out with us if he's friends with those people.

Nice people just don't hang out with us.

"So Edward," I say casually, "You and Jacob hate each other?"

"He told you that?" Edward asks.

I nod, and Edward says, "It's just that we both thought the other person was stealing Bella away from us, because we both were best friends with her."

"Oh," I mutter. Everything is always about Bella. Bella's pretty, Bella's nice, Bella's smart, I DON'T CARE. Even my boyfriend used to be best friends with her. I think I'm the only one in the school who dislikes her.

And the sad thing is, I dislike her because everyone else likes her...

Maybe I can try being friends with Bella. You never know, maybe she'll forgive me. And maybe I can be nice... I doubt it though. I don't need to be friends with Bella when I have everything I want.

**EPOV**

Why does Tanya keep asking me about Bella and Jacob? I'm a different Edward now.

_But,_ the voice inside of me says as I look at Bella and Jacob laugh, _You wish you weren't._

_Shut up,_ I tell it. Because I know it's right this time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THE TEACHER SHOULD BE MALE OR FEMALE. thanks :)**

**and the other thank you's:**

**Thanks to Sujari6 & DocLover for updating 3 times (sorry if i missed anyone) :)**

**And thanks to SlytherinLover99 and bluemusicnote u guys are awesome ;)**

**Also, thanks to all reviewers and readers. THANKS SO MUCH :D hope u liked it.**


	8. Asking Her Out

**A/N: Sorry it took me SOO long, I didn't think it would take me this long. It's STAR testing week and all, plus I have to spend a lot more family time these days.**

**THE STORY REACHED 50 REVIEWS AND 50 FOLLOWS! and 30 favs! so happy right now. :)**

**Thanks to all reviewers and readers as usual!**

**It's official: THE TEACHER IS A GUY. I have decided to name him... MR. BRADFORD! (i just searched up teacher names and chose one.)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

**Enjoy and review :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Jacob POV**

Oh. EDWARD is Bella's partner? No wonder she didn't want me in her group. Of course she wouldn't want to be in the middle.

I don't think she knows that the reason we hate each other is her.

If she did, she'd feel really guilty about nothing at all. Sometimes Bells is too nice for her own good. I mean, it's not her fault that her two best friends are/were guys, and overly possessive guys at that.

But now, Edward's out of the picture. For good. Except for this little project.

Bella is such an amazing person. She's beautiful, smart, compassionate, funny, and endearingly clumsy. I can't count the number of times I've had to catch her before she hits the ground.

And I'm sure it's the same for _Edward._ I know, I'm jealous that she got to spend so much time back then with him. And when she told me that she hated him, I got so happy that I feel guilty about it. But I've been so carefree since then, knowing that I was the best person in Bella's life.

I look outside the windows at the groups working on their projects outside, and see Bella laughing hysterically at something Edward said, and Edward smiling a crooked grin.

Maybe he's coming back into her life.

"So Jacob, we're just going to tell you what our project's about, and then we can get started, okay?" Tanya's voice startles me.

"Works with me," I answer.

After they explain the project to me, I'm really relieved I'm in a group that has education. There's nothing embarrassing about it, and it's super easy.

Soon, we three are getting our project done and having fun and joking around while we're at it.

"You know, it's kind of weird that you guys are so comfortable around each other," Eric says.

"Why?" Tanya and I ask simultaneously with identically confused expressions on our faces.

"Well... Tanya, you're going out with Edward and Edward and Jacob seem to immensely dislike each other," Eric explains.

How does he know that?

"You guys keep glaring at each other, plus you seem to know each other," Eric says to me, knowing what I was thinking.

"And Jacob, you're going out with Bella, who Tanya hates," he finished.

"WHAT? I'm not going out with Bella! Why would you think that?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, you're not? You guys always are laughing together, and seem really happy and comfortable around each other, so everyone just assumes you guys are together. Dude, that's why the girls in your fan club - and yes, there's already one - haven't tried to get you yet."

"Oh... well thank God for that," I say.

"You're not offended that he assumed you're going out with Bella?" Tanya questioned.

"Of course not! Bella is one of the most amazing people I know, and I'm happy people think we're going out rather than thinking that I was going out with... I don't know, Jessica or Lauren or someone," I say, "What do you have against Bella anyway?"

"I don't like that another girl spent so much time with Edward. And everyone considers her to be perfect. I'm tired of it," she answers, "And it's because of HER that you and Edward don't like each other. Why is everything about her?"

"Sounds like you're jealous," I tell her, earning a glare and the silent treatment for the rest of the day.

As I drive to Bella's house, where I'm staying temporarily (Bella's going to Alice's house after school today), I think about Tanya and what Eric said. Tanya seems like a good person, but only around some people.

I think that's she's actually a wonderful person, just that she's hiding it all to appear "cool."

And for what Eric said about me and Bella... personally, if I had to choose any girl to go out with, it would DEFINITELY be Bella.

Actually, I kind of... possibly... might like her. I'm not sure yet, but she really is perfect. I don't want to chance ruining our friendship by asking her out but... you know what? I'm going to do it. If she's really my friend, this won't change anything.

Now that I have made up my mind, I relax for the rest of the day and go to sleep after chatting with Bella about Forks High, and how it is so far for me.

**(IN THE MORNING)**

Today's the day. I can feel it. Today is the day that I will tell Bella what I feel about her. Today is the day I will ask her out.

What if... what if she rejects me? What if this ruins everything? What if this makes it awkward between us and then she'll kick me out of her group (who I enjoy hanging out with A LOT)? What if this ruins my life and what if this ruins the most important friendship of it?

_Stop it, Jacob. You'll never get anywhere if you only consider the negative What If's. _I reprimand myself.

What if this makes everything better? What if I actually get my dream girl? What if I get even closer to my best friend?

_That's the way to think._

I get into Bella's truck with her and she drives to school. I consider asking her here, but what if she gets so surprised that she gets us into an accident?

After we reach school, I quickly let myself out and run over to the other side to open her door.

"Thanks Jake," she says with a musical laugh, her beautiful hair flying back in the wind as she steps down, making her look like a supermodel.

Well, it's now or never, I guess.

"Bella... I have something to ask you," I say.

"Sure, what is it?" she questions with a cute grin.

"Do you... will you... would you like to go out with me?" I ask nervously.

**A/N: Cliffhanger ;) Again, sorry it took me so long to update, hoped you liked it even though it was a bit boring. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If every single one of my followers reviewed, the number of reviews I have would double. **

**So please, take a couple of seconds to type in just "hi" or "please update ASAP" or anything as simple as those and press the button to post the review, I'd appreciate it SO much. Love you guys! :)**


	9. Jacob and Bella?

**A/N: Sooooo sorry this took FOREVER. really really really sorry. thanks for not giving up on this story guys ;)**

**Disclaimer: If Twilight was mine, I'd... I don't know. But it's not.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PREVIOUSLY**

"_Bella... I have something to ask you," I say._

"_Sure, what is it?" she questions with a cute grin._

"_Do you... will you... would you like to go out with me?" I ask nervously._

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"Uh... what?" I question.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," Jake's face morphs into an adorable pout. Wait... adorable? Jacob? My best FRIEND? I look at him again... yeah, he's definitely attractive. And I know him so well. In fact, I'd be lucky to go out with him. After all, everyone looks for their best friend in their boyfriends, right?

"JAKE!" I call to his retreating back.

He turns around with a confused look on his face, still seeming sad.

"Of course I'll go out with you!" I exclaim with a smile. His face lights up with happiness and he hugs me.

The bell rings, ruining our happy moment, but it keeps a smile on my face as we walk hand in hand to APUSH.

We get in the classroom at the same time as Edward and Tanya (wow, they're not late?), and I can't help but notice Edward glare at our interlocked hands.

After we sit down (next to our partners as we have to do now), I feel Edward's gaze on me.

"What?" I ask in frustration, getting uncomfortable.

"You and Jacob are together?" he asks, seeming too interested in my business. Oh wait, he does hate Jake after all, so he's probably going to be mad at me now. Oh well, sucks for him.

"Yeah," I reply, noticing his glare intensify as he stares across the room at Jacob, who's talking to Tanya. Tanya has a murderous look on her face as she turns around and makes eye contact with me. Guess she knows now...

For the rest of the lesson, Edward acts kind of distant to me, making sure to trip or glare at Jake every chance he gets, as Tanya does to me.

Finally, I can't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S PROBLEM?" I practically scream at Edward as Tanya trips me and Edward glares at Jake.

The entire class grows quiet and watches our exchange.

"YOU," he replies with venom in his voice.

"Me?" I ask incredulously, "What did I do? You just don't like the fact that I finally found someone I like and am happy with."

I walk over to Jacob, who takes me into his arms and glares at Edward.

"Why do you have so much of a problem with her happiness?" Jake asks Edward.

"Because she doesn't deserve what she has right now," Edward replied, walking out of the classroom with Tanya right behind him.

What did I ever do to him? And is he serious? He thinks I don't deserve happiness?

**EPOV**

Yeah, she doesn't deserve Jacob. She deserves much, much better. Nobody's good enough for her. All she's ever done is be nice. And I repaid her by being an asshole.

Doesn't matter, though. Because she is just one of those invisible people. But me, I'm popular. So in the end, I'm the one who wins.

But what I really want is... is to be with her. Be on the receiving end of her kindness, of her love. I should be with her, not that mutt Jacob.

"Eddie, you okay?" a whiny voice penetrates my thoughts.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," I respond automatically.

Then I realize it's Tanya, who looks like she's about to burst in tears.

"Sorry, baby. It's just that..." I don't know how to complete my sentence.

"I know, it's all because of that loser Bella. Honestly, Jacob's too good for her."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I nearly shout, "YOU THINK _JACOB_ IS TOO GOOD FOR _BELLA_?!"

"Um... never mind," she meekly replies.

"Sorry, it's just that I hate Jacob," I say.

"So you think _Bella_," she says the name angrily, "is too good for Jake then?"

Since when was Jacob "Jake" to her?

"I never said that," I reply, "So, want to ditch school?" I effectively change the topic and Tanya distracts me from my thoughts until when I get home after a long day of ditching.

Does Bella really like Jacob? If I asked her out, would she agree?

_Don't be silly, Edward, why would she? She hates you, remember?_ I remind myself.

**Jacob POV**

As we make our way home, I ask Bella when we should tell Charlie.

"Since it's you, and to him you're like a son already, I don't think he'll get mad at all. So we can just tell him that we're together today if he's in a good mood," Bella replies.

"Works with me," I agree.

Charlie chooses that moment to come in, whistling a merry tune as he hangs up his gun belt.

"Good day at work?" Bella asks. Her dad is the chief of police of Forks, and usually has long, tiresome work days.

"Surprisingly, yeah. We nabbed 3 thieves today," he said with a grin.

"Forks has thieves?!" Bella and I exclaim at the same time.

"Believe it or not, yes," he grins.

"Dad, Jake and I have something to tell you," Bella begins.

"Sure, kiddos, what is it?" Charlie questions.

"I asked her out and she said yes," I blurt really fast.

"About time," Charlie answers. "I was wondering when you guys realized."

"You mean you could tell that we would go out sometime?" Bella asks, having the most adorable expression on her face.

"Yep, me and Billy were betting how long it would take you guys. I gotta pick up my $50, thanks for that guys," Charlie replied.

Well, that went better than expected.

"But Jacob, I'm still going to have the father-to-daughter's-boyfriend talk with you. I'm starving right now, but afterwards, be prepared," he said with an evil grin.

I gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Don't worry, Jake. Charlie has a soft spot for you," Bella laughs.

"Thank God for that," I mutter. That man can be really scary.

Bella laughs again, looking so beautiful in the light coming from the windows with a smile lighting up her face. How did I never notice this before? I'm truly a lucky guy.

**BPOV**

I'm truly a lucky girl. Jacob's all anyone could ever ask for. I was really surprised that he wanted to be friends with me all those years ago. And to think that I'm the one he likes...

I'm definitely a lucky girl. But there were many angry girls around campus trying to convince Jacob they'd be better with him. Thankfully, he only has eyes for me.

How did this happen, anyway? I'm a completely average girl. Average length hair, average hair color (brown), average height, average personality. The only thing about me that isn't average is how clumsy I am.

Thank God Jake isn't in my gym class. If he was, he'd insist on being partners with me and would end up eventually breaking many, many bones in his body.

**Tanya POV**

What is Bella's problem? At least I don't have to worry about Edward liking her anymore, he seemed plenty angry at her.

But... he seemed even more angry at Jacob.

Could he... could he be jealous? Could he finally realize he could do so much better than me? Does he not like me anymore?

_Tanya, pull yourself together and stop being insecure. Seriously._

Yeah, that's better. Why would Edward choose her over me, anyway? Ever since I changed him, he hasn't really cared about personalities.

And although Bella is, I gotta admit, really pretty, I'm WAY hotter than she can ever dream of being. So there.

Edward is mine, and will always be mine.

And if _someone_ steals him away from me, even if it's not her fault, she'll feel my wrath. I let out an evil laugh as I think of all the things I could do.

Then I realized that I wouldn't have to do any of them, anyway. Oh well, I'd rather have Edward than take revenge on Bella for being perfect.

I say good night to my parents, and take my phone to bed with me.

'**sup, edward ~T x **I send to Edward.

_**i'm gonna sleep tonight cuz we have the science test tomorrow -E x**_

**what? why do u care so much about ur grades? it's only ELEVEN, edward. ~T x**

_**tanya, i still care about my grades. i really want to get into julliard, okay? and i will do whatever it takes to do it. except for cheating. -E x**_

**what happened to u? u never said anything about not cheating before... -T x**

_**r u serious? u think i cheated before? i'm actually kind of smart. i actually do get straight a's. i actually am trying academically, okay? -E**_

**okay, okay. calm down. and what, no kiss? ~T x**

_**sorry, i got a little worked up. good night, tanya. -E xx**_

**good night, i guess. ~T x :)**

Well, what am I supposed to do now? Sleep?

You know... it may not be that bad an idea. And if I have to break up with Edward in the future (I'm too dumb for us to go to the same college), being smart gets a lot of guys. So I'll just try to get into a good college.

I search up the material our test is going to be on, and start working.

I start to droop off about 1 hour later, and I end up sleeping at my computer chair.

When I wake up, I have 20 minutes before I leave for school, so I quickly get ready and put on my makeup. I look at my computer screen and sigh. At least I tried.

When I get to APUSH, I see Jacob waiting at our seat, staring off into space.

I sit down next to him daintily and look away.

"Hey Tanya, I don't know what your problem with Bella is, but we need to be friends to get this done. So can you just pretend like I'm not dating her when we're in this class?" he says.

"Fine," I say, relieved on the inside. Jake's one of my partners and I'm trying to get good grades now, so... it's all for the best.

I glance at him and realize that if I had to choose someone if Edward ever broke it off with me, or if I broke up with him, it would probably be Jacob.

He's really cute, and easy to talk to as well. No wonder Bella likes him. I think back to what Jacob just said. When we're in this class, I can forget he's dating her.

It wouldn't do any harm to flirt a little, right?

Maybe he'd break up with Bella. Then I can laugh at her instead of just glaring at her for everything she's done... or rather, the fact that everything is about her.

This is going to be fun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I feel like my writing's getting worse and worse, but... hope you still like it :)**

**REVIEW GUYS 3 pleaseeeee :D**


	10. Asking the Girls Out on Dates

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait, and this chapter's pretty short so it doesn't even make up for it. But a lot have stuff have been going on and last weekend we went camping and stuff so yeah. I'm done with my excuses now :)**

**And if u want to yell at me for not updating, you can do it in a review *wink wink***

**Lastly, THANKS SO MUCH to bluemusicnote, who is amazing and gave me wonderful ideas 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. And it never will be. *sigh***

"So, Jacob, what's your favorite color?" I say with a smile, ready to start my mission to break Jacob and Bella up.

"Blue," he replies while looking in my eyes, "What about you?"

"Black," I answer looking back into his. "Why blue?"

He fidgets and looks away, and at that moment I realize that his eyes are black. And mine are a startling shade of blue. Why did I say black, anyway? My favorite color's always been gold.

"Why black?" he asks back, still not making eye contact.

"I don't know, it just came out of my mouth," I reply truthfully.

He looks back at me, "Me too."

We go on for awhile, not working on the project because we are ahead of schedule and Eric's absent. After a while, I realize that I'm supposed to make him fall for me so Bella and him will break up.

But as I laugh with him, I realize that I truly want to talk to him. I really do like talking to him. I just like being around him.

Suddenly, I stop laughing.

_Tanya, are you... are you falling for him? You can't. Snap out of it. You have the most popular boyfriend in the school, what more do you need?_

But a nagging voice in the back of my head replies, _I need someone who understands me, someone who makes me forget about everything else when I'm around him. The person Edward used to be around me, before this project started. Before he started talking with Bella._

"Tanya, you okay?" Jacob asks with a concerned look on his face.

"I... yeah," I finally reply.

"If you need to talk about something, that's what friends are for," he responds, still curious and concerned.

I can't help but notice how his frown became a tad deeper as he said the word "friends." Does that mean he doesn't want to be friends, or could it possibly mean that he wants to be more?

_Tanya, don't get your hopes up. You're probably just reading too much into his expressions. Besides, he has a girlfriend that he's incredibly happy around._

I sigh, and realizing that I still haven't said anything, reply, "Thanks."

**Jacob POV**

I never really noticed Tanya's personality other than her hate of Bella. But after our conversations today, I realized how much of a wonderful person she really is.

If only she would show out her true personality, she would be so much better off in life... in fact, if Bella weren't in my life, I would probably want Tanya.

But of course Bella is in my life, and Tanya is just a friend.

_Do you really want it that way, or the other way around?_

I want it this way. I really do. But... I wouldn't mind the other way either.

The thing is, Bella's always been my best friend. And everyone wants a friend in their significant other. But if Bella's my best friend and my girlfriend, what will happen if we have to split? I'll be losing both my best friend and my girlfriend.

And I know the split is imminent. After all, Bella is, without a doubt, one of the smartest people in Forks High. Me? I'm just average. So I'll be losing the two most important people in my life soon.

But if those two people were really two different people, I wouldn't have to worry. Tanya's not dumb, she's just not super smart. With a little bit of tutoring and a bit more trying on her part, we could easily end up in the same college.

So who do I want to lose? My best friend, or my girlfriend?

Guess I'll have to choose... No, wait. What am I talking about? I like Bella better. I know Bella better. There's nothing to choose from there. Come to think of it, I should probably ask her out on a date. Yeah, I'll do that today. It'll take my mind off this...

**LATER... (still Jacob POV)**

I look at Bella talking animatedly with Alice as they enter the cafeteria for lunch. Since first period, I've been trying to think of a place to take her for our first date. So far, I've got nothing.

_Choose something that matches Bella_, says the voice inside my head.

Okay, let's go with that. What matches Bella? I look at her, trying to think of a place and what she likes. I remember the countless times she would praise Italian food when we were younger.

So what's an Italian place that serves dinner that matches Bella and would be a restaurant she likes?

As I look at her, a restaurant name pops into my head.

I smile with relief as she walks over with her lunch, having finally decided on a restaurant.

**BPOV**

Jacob sports a gigantic grin on his face as he waves me and Alice over to our table. Ben and Angela are spending lunch in the library today.

"Hey, Jake!" Alice and I exclaim in unison.

"Hey," he replies as we sit down.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Jacob begins, "will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"Of course," I say, smiling at his adorable formality, "Where to?"

"You said you like Italian food, so after a lot of thinking, I decided on asking you to have dinner with me at Bella Italia, in Port Angeles," he replies. "You good with it?"

"It's perfect! That's my favorite restaurant. Ever."

"Wonderful," he responds with an even wider grin on his face, "how about tomorrow night for dinner? I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good," I reply, and I have a cheesy grin on my face for the rest of the day.

**MEANWHILE... (Edward POV)**

It's been too long since my last date with Tanya. I need to get away from all of this.

I've always wanted to go to one of my favorite restaurants with her... I always end up asking her where she wants to go. I remember when I was younger, I would always beg my parents to take me to this restaurant in Port Angeles. Maybe I can relive some of those memories by going there with Tanya.

"Hey, Tanya," I call out as she enters the cafeteria, "Come over here for a sec."

"What's up?" she says, walking over.

"We haven't been on a date for almost two weeks, so I was wondering if you were up for one tomorrow evening for dinner."

"Of course!" she exclaims. "Where should we go?"

"About that, I was wondering if I could take you to one of my childhood favorites. Do you like Italian food?" I ask nervously, hoping she'll agree. I really miss that place.

"Well, I've never really tried it. But if you think it's good, I'm sure it will be perfect," Tanya replies, "It would be the perfect distraction from all of this drama."

"I completely agree. I'll pick you up at 7:15 then," I say, smiling.

"Wait, Eddie!" she says before I get up to throw the rest of my lunch (if you can call it that) away, and I feel a twinge of annoyance at that name.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You never told me the name of the restaurant..."

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot. It's a really cool place, and the food is delicious. It's called Bella Italia."

**A/N: Sorry it took me FOREVER. This chapter was written in a short amount of time even though I didn't update in more than two weeks. So it's not amazing or anything. Hope you liked it though.**

**If you do, REVIEW! If you don't, you can always give me constructive criticism in a REVIEW! ;)**

**And I actually know what I'm doing now thanks to bluemusicnote, so the next chapter shouldn't take as long :)**


	11. Disaster

**A/N: I'm going to be wrapping up this story really soon because I have a new story just waiting to be written. Hope you don't mind :) But anyway, the new one is going to be MUCH better I think. (The idea is by bluemusicnote, who is super creative and amazing btw.)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine :(**

**BPOV**

"OH MY GOD, I NEED TO HELP YOU GET READY, I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS BEFORE?! YOU ONLY HAVE 3 HOURS TO GET READY NOW! I'M ON MY WAY, SO BE READY FOR A LONG 3 HOURS!"

I wince and hold the phone away from my ear. I should've known it was a bad idea to tell Alice a whole 3 hours before the date. Maybe if I told her at the last minute, I wouldn't have to undergo the torture that is soon to come.

Alice is still ranting, and I catch a phrase in her loud words, "...SHOULD CALL ANGELA, MAYBE EVEN ROSE, SHE PROBABLY WOULDN'T MIND COMING FOR YOUR DATE..."

Wait, she's going to ask Rosalie to come? We haven't even talked since... since I stopped being friends with Edward. This means that Alice is planning for even more torture than dances. Which is scary.

Alice finally hangs up, but my relief is replaced with fear as I remember what's about to happen.

Just then, the doorbell rings. I open it and Alice is standing in front of me with an excited look on her face, bouncing on her feet as usual.

"BELLA, ROSE AND ANGELA ARE COMING! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN! OH MY GOD THIS IS YOUR FIRST DATE! OH MY GOD!"

"ALICE!" I interrupt her, "Keep it down, will you?"

"You just don't want people to know this is YOUR FIRST DATE!" she yells out the last part, earning a glare from me.

I roll my eyes and pull her in before shutting the door. No sooner have I done that then the doorbell rings again, this time by Angela, looking as excited as Alice but not talking, thankfully.

She walks in just as Rose pulls up. As she comes in, I can't help but smile because it's been so long. Instead of her usual "I'm too cool" look, she has an identical expression to Alice and Angela.

"So, what do you want us to start with Bella?" Rosalie asks, getting straight to the point like she always does.

"How 'bout none?" I reply.

"Guess we're choosing then," Rose responds cheerfully, and I internally grimace.

Soon, Rosalie has chosen the outfit, Angela has chosen the accessories and shoes, and Alice has set up the makeup.

After changing into the beautiful black dress that clings to my body, but is comfortably loose at the same time, I turn to Angela, who is holding all of the jewelry I need.

Before long, I have on a necklace with a crystal pendant, matching bracelets and earrings, and cute 3-inch heels that I can actually walk in.

Now comes the dreaded part - the hair and makeup.

Instead of letting me see myself in the mirror like she usually does, Alice makes me turn around while the three of my friends try to make me look beautiful.

While Rosalie is curling my hair, Angela is giving me a French manicure, and Alice starts on the makeup. I can feel her putting on blush, and she soon switches to lip gloss. I absolutely refuse to wear lipstick, so she keeps a collections of glosses for me. Lastly, she moves on to my eyes, starting with the eyeshadow and finishing up with the eyeliner.

Now that it's all over, I'm excited to see how I look.

"Can I turn around yet?" I ask eagerly.

"Yeah," the three of them chorus with smiles on their faces.

I slowly spin the chair around and I can hardly believe the stunning lady I'm looking at is myself. I just stare, speechless.

"So?" Alice asks, sounding nervous.

"Oh. My. God. I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I scream.

Soon, we're all hyper and excited. I look at the time and realize that it's 6:58.

"Guys, it's almost 7!" I say, nervous now that I'm reminded that it's time for me to go on my first date. At least it's with Jake, not some random guy or anything.

As soon as the clock changes from 6:59 to 7:00, the doorbell rings. Jacob's always made a point to be punctual for formal events.

I walk nervously to the door and open it. Jake's wearing a button down shirt and black pants with a nervous look on his face as well. As he looks at me, his eyes become wide and his face breaks out into a wide grin.

"Bella, you look... wow," he says.

"You too, Jake," I smile.

Soon, we're on our way to Bella Italia.

**MEANWHILE...**

**EPOV**

I check my phone, and see that it's 7:15. I walk up to Tanya's front door and ring the doorbell. Tanya opens it, smiling, looking hot as usual in a low-cut, short dark blue dress.

"Looking good, Tanya," I comment with a crooked grin.

"Back at ya, handsome," she replies like she usually does.

We walk back to my car, and I open the door for her as she goes in.

Before we know it, we're speeding along to Port Angeles. My stomach wakes up as I start thinking about Bella Italia. I miss that place so much.

**BPOV**

"I love this place," I comment as I breathe in the smell of fresh, tasty Italian food. A smile works it's way on my face.

"Me too," Jacob says with a grin.

"Black, reservation for two," he talks to the person at the front.

"Right this way," the person says, showing us to our seats, a private booth for two.

After we order, I have a sudden urge to go the bathroom.

_Of all the times, Bella, really?_

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick, 'kay?"

"Sure," he replies with an easy grin.

**Jacob POV**

The second she's out of sight, I hear a sickeningly familiar laugh - Edward's.

_Why does he ruin everything?_

He comes into sight, along with Tanya. I turn back, and pretend I don't see them. My back is to Edward, anyway.

Edward gets up, probably to go to the bathroom to wash his hands or something.

Suddenly, Tanya turns around, spotting me. Instead of being angry, she walks over.

"Hey," she says.

"'Sup."

"You know, the reason we went on a date is to get away from all the drama," she sighs, "Guess that didn't work out so well."

"Yeah, I was going to ask Bella out on a date anyway, but the reason I did it then was just to get away from all the conflicts in my mind."

"So it's not just me who has internal arguments," she says thoughtfully, licking her lips.

The action brings my eyes to them, and soon her eyes are on mine.

Almost subconsciously, we start leaning toward each other.

**EPOV**

I shake out the water from my hands as I think about Tanya. As much as I like her, I think I'd rather be with someone who understands me.

_Like Bella_.

I shake that thought out of my head as I walk outside the bathroom.

First my eyes travel to our booth, which is empty. I scan the room for Tanya, and what I see makes me stop in my tracks.

_Jacob_ is kissing _Tanya. _My Tanya.

Suddenly, the girls' bathroom door opens, and Bella walks out. I'm momentarily speechless at how beautiful she looks, and she just stares back at me.

And then I realize what's happening behind us. I'll deal with my feelings later, but I'm just thinking one thing now.

_Bella can't see that. It would hurt her too much_.

I grab her hand and pull her behind me to the nearest exit. Once we're outside, she glares at me while catching her breath. Then she starts yelling at me, so fast I can only catch a few words.

"... first date... ruin everything... hurt me enough already..."

Although my heart breaks a little with each phrase I catch, I know I did the right thing. I know it.

While she is turned away from me, I sprint back in the restaurant, just to see that Jacob and Tanya are now wordlessly staring into each other's eyes.

"Guys, stop it. I saw what you were doing, and honestly, I don't feel anything yet, so you're safe. But Tanya, you're coming with me right now before Bella comes in and gets emotionally hurt beyond repair."

I say it all in one breath, and whisk Tanya away, leaving Jacob, that idiot, by himself. He has the best girl in the school yet he can't even stay faithful?

_You just called Bella 'the best girl in the school.'_

Whatever, I'll deal with my feelings at home.

The ride back is silent, and I wordlessly drop Tanya off. She looks full of remorse, but seems to know that it's a bad time to say anything.

**Jacob POV**

Shoot. Did I seriously just do that? What was I thinking?!

_Maybe that you prefer Tanya, and that you do have a chance with her after all._

Shut up, I tell myself, just as Bella walks in, flustered.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to keep guilt out of my voice.

"Edward, that idiot pushed me outside, then ran off. What was that for, anyway?" she grumbles, and I hide my surprise. Edward helped me. Or, more like, he helped Bella.

Why would he help either of us? I remember the affection in Edward and Bella's eyes as they look at each other, that nobody else notices but me. He likes Bella. And she likes him. Just I don't think she knows it yet.

"No clue," I reply, feeling guiltier by the second, "But let's enjoy our date."

The rest of the date goes normally, as we ask each other questions and comment on the food.

As I drop her off, she says, "Thanks Jacob. That was the best first date ever."

"Anything for you," I say, feeling touched. Then I realize that I have yet to make a decision about what to do...

**BPOV**

That _was_ an amazing date. And Jacob's an amazing boyfriend.

But I can't help but think that we were just meant to be friends, nothing more. That moment where Edward held my hand to pull me outside, I felt a spark.

I felt what they talk about in those movies and those books. I drop the book I'm reading, _Wuthering Heights_, as I realize that... that I like Edward.

**EPOV**

_I'm not mad_, I realize. I really don't mind Tanya and Jacob liking each other. Not even close to as much as I mind Bella liking Jacob.

Maybe it's best, for everyone, for me to just break up with Tanya. I'm sure Jacob would follow suit soon, he wouldn't be able to stay with Bella, knowing that someone else would be who he wanted.

And then... and then I would have a chance with Bella.

A real chance.

And as I stare at an old picture of the two of us from forever ago, I realize that I would give up everything for her. Including my reputation.

**A/N: So yeah, this is ending soon because a new story is on it's way. A better one. It's bluemusicnote's idea, and I will have it all planned out and everything, so nothing will be pointless hopefully.**

**I'm thinking one or two more chapters of this. Thanks for everything to my readers! :)**


	12. AN

Sorry, this isn't an update! :(

I want to apologize that it's been taking me so long. In fact, I completely forgot about this story at first, but hey, it's summer so I hope you guys have too much to do to be mad at me for not updating ;)

Anyway, I just never got the time once I remembered and when I had the time, I didn't remember. BUT I PROMISE that I will finish this story. Thanks to those of you who PMed me, thanks for not giving up on this story and asking me to update! :)

I'm going to say that I will update within a month, probably less...? Not sure, but I think a month should be enough time (it's going to be kind of hectic at first what with high school starting but yeah).

And just so you know, this story is going to have 2-3 chapters more. The first one (or possibly two) will be finishing up the story and making sure everyone ends up with the right person. ;) The last one will be the teacher's notes on the partner-groups that interested him (yeah, I actually didn't forget about those).

My new story (idea by bluemusicnote) will be posted ASAP, but I want to prewrite 6 or 7 chapters before I post it so I don't take too long to update afterwards because I'll have enough time. So far I have just a couple written, so I'll probably posted it in 3 months or so, we'll see.

If you're interested, here's the (tentative) summary of it (I'm still choosing a name).

Summary: When Bella and Edward meet, it's love at first sight. But the one other person who means as much to Bella as Edward does, Bella's twin sister Alice, is against it. Bella doesn't want to betray her sister, whom she has admired and respected for so long. Will she be able to do what her heart tells her? Or will she pay heed to Alice's claim that she'll only get hurt at the end? And why is Alice so adamant about not accepting their relationship? AH, _mostly_ canon couples.

Thanks, and I'll update soon, I promise. Don't give up on this!

Oh & the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! :))


	13. Happiness At Last

**A/N: Here it is, but I was too lazy to proofread it after writing it because I just typed it straight on my computer instead of writing it down so the quality's probably not that good. But hey, at least I updated! :) And I'm thinking an epilogue is next where the teacher's notes will be included (you'll see how).**

**Disclaimer: My name's not Stephenie Meyer, therefore Twilight's not mine. :)**

**EPOV**

My heart is beating in my chest as I dial the familiar number. There's a thousand doubts running through my head.

Is it worth it? Am I really doing this? Why am I doing this?

I look down at the picture on my desk of Bella and I from 7th grade, blissful in the company of each other, and I make up my mind. Yes, yes I am doing this. Yes, it's worth it. For Bella, it is.

I press the "Call" button and wait for her to pick up.

One ring... Two rings... Three ri-

"Edward?" her voice comes through the phone, drowned in sadness... but not guilt.

"Hey, Tanya," I respond.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Tanya, just listen for a sec," I interrupt, "I'm not mad. And I know you like Jacob, and he likes you too, I can tell. And to be honest, I think we're probably better off as just friends. I was considering it anyway, don't worry."

After a few seconds of silence, she replies, "Edward... are you sure? I still do want to be friends with you... it's just... I don't know, I think the spark we once had is gone."

"Yeah, I'm sure. And, don't get mad, but I think the spark I once shared with you is now shared with Bella." I waited for her reaction nervously.

"I kind of figured that," she said with a sigh, surprising me, "You guys seem to just work so much better than we ever did. I just didn't want to admit it to myself until now, when I realized that Jacob and I work the same way as well."

"So, still friends then?" I clarified.

"Yup. And Edward..." she trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For always being there and for still being friends with me."

"No problem, Tanya. And before you go, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you please stop calling me Eddie from now on? It just doesn't suit me," I said with a grin.

"Of course," she answered with a laugh, "Bye."

"See you."

I look down at my phone with a smile. That went better than I ever thought it would... and I don't have to lose Tanya either.

The smile slowly drops off my face as I realize my mistake... Bella and Jacob are still together. I figure he'll be too guilty to not break up with her soon, but what if she doesn't want me?

**BPOV**

I smile at Jacob as he drives us down to spend a day in Port Angeles. I look out the window as I think about what to do about liking Edward while going out with Jacob.

My preferred path would be to stay friends with Jacob but go out with Edward. But obviously that would be too easy...

"Bella, you're a bit quiet. You okay?" Jacob asks, concerned.

Well, it's now or never.

"Um... Jacob, we need to talk."

He pulls over immediately and looks at me, but before I can talk, he starts.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't even know why it happened but-"

"Jake, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Uh... you don't know?" he questions with guilt in his voice.

"Don't know what?" I demand.

He sighs, then explains, "Well... during our date, you know how Edward and Tanya were there?"

"Wait... Tanya was there? I only saw Edward."

"They were both on a date but they left right after you came in..." he informs me.

"Oh. Continue..."

"Well, while you and Edward were in the bathroom, Tanya came over and said hi 'cause we're friends now thanks to the project and... I don't know what was happening but we ended up... kissing. That's why Edward took you outside, he didn't want you to see," he finished.

"What?" is my brilliant response.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

I take a few moments to process what Jake just said, then reply.

"Well, this is perfect timing. I was... I was about to say that I think we'd be better off as friends, just because I don't really think we have that spark between us."

"I knew it! You like Edward, don't you?" he surprises me by saying.

"Well..." I say, and the blush on my cheeks gives it away.

"So you don't mind?" I ask.

"No... but that doesn't mean we can't be best friends, right?"

I smile in relief, he still wants to be best friends.

"Of course not!" I respond enthusiastically.

Well that went perfectly. Now I just have to hope Edward broke up with Tanya for the Jacob thing... wow, that's selfish, but still...

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

**EPOV**

If I tell her, either I'll be the happiest person in the school, or she'll reject me and I'll be heartbroken. But if I don't tell her, I'll be plagued with what-ifs every single day.

Should I take the risk... or not? I see - or rather hear - her truck pull into the parking lot and I make my decision. High risk, high reward. I can do this.

"Bella!" I call out as I see her get out of her truck. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She turns around. "Yeah, what?"

"Um..." I start, suddenly nervous.

"Continue..." she says, looking at me intently.

"Well... I just wanted you to know that I broke up with Tanya because she likes Jacob but we're still friends but anyway also because, well, um, I kind of really like you," I blurt out.

I look nervously at her to see her reaction and for some reason, a breathtaking grin is slowly working its way onto her face.

"Really?" she asks incredulously.

"Yes," I say with conviction. Suddenly, she turns towards me and hugs me as tight as she used to back in middle school.

"Jacob and I just split because he likes her and because I... well, because I kind of really like you," she replies.

For a few moments, we just stand there looking into each other's eyes, full of happiness and content. The bell startles us, but doesn't take the grins away from our faces as we walk into history, hand in hand.

Right in front of us, walking into the classroom, are Tanya and Jacob with identical grins and hand in hand as well. Guess we know how that worked out.

And as I look up at the rainbow in the sky with the rare light and warmth of the sun in Forks as well, I know that our future is a bright one.

**A/N: So there it is!**

**PLEASE REVIEW it will get you the next chapter sooner ;)**

**Constructive criticism and praise or just unbiased comments will all be appreciated! Thanks guys!**


	14. Graduation (Epilogue Part 1)

**A/N: Here's the first part of the epilogue (the notes will be next chapter, which will definitely be the last one haha). I updated quickly for you guys! :)**

**Oh & please help me make this 100 reviews, it's almost there!**

**BPOV**

Today is the day. The day I was always looking forward to, yet dreading at the same time.

The day of graduation. The day I'm leaving this school, this town that has become what I can truly call home. The day I'm leaving the love of my life. The day I'm leaving Edward.

Of course, we didn't want to part. But Juilliard has always been his dream, and Harvard has always been mine. And I can't play an instrument to save my life.

The doorbell rings, jolting me out of my thoughts. I open my door to see Alice, Angela, and Rose on my doorstep.

Over the past two years, Rose has become super close with us again, mostly because of Edward and I being together, and Jasper and Alice being together. (When I went over to Edward's, I brought Alice with me, and Jasper and her got to talking and soon she was with the man of her dreams).

"Hey guys!" I greet, a giant smile working its way onto my face.

10 minutes later, the smile is off my face. Way off.

I knew that grad was going to be a new level of getting-ready-torture, but I didn't expect it to be this bad. Alice has, in front of my eyes, just turned into a pixie version of Hitler. Rose has already graduated, but that doesn't mean she's exempt from Alice's orders. Instead, she's been working like a maniac on my makeup while Angela straightens her hair.

Meanwhile, Alice is curling the ends of her short hair. She's already forced me and Angela into our graduation dresses (which she chose, of course). I can't really complain, however, because I absolutely love my dress, and I'm sure Angela does as well.

Angela's dress is a pure, elegant shade of lavender. It's a V-neck one, but not too low, and it is tied at the bustline by cloth of the same shade as the dress. It makes her look like an angel, and I haven't even seen the makeup or hair yet! **(A/N:** cameronblake wp-content/ uploads/ 113620. jpg **remove the spaces)**

Alice's dress completely reflects her personality incredibly well. It's, of course, a gorgeous shade of dark pink and the top strapless part is sparkly. Because of this, whenever she steps into the light, she seems to sparkle beautifully. At the waist, it flares out into soft dark pink ruffles. **(A/N:** www. promdresstoday images/ prom-dress. gif **remove the spaces)**

Mine is a mixture of both styles. The top part, like Alice's, is strapless and sparkly, but it's silver and only goes down to the bustline. After that, it's tied by a cloth of the same sky blue shade as the rest of my dress, like Angela's, and it flares out more than Angela's but less than Alice's. **(A/N:** www. fashionablefeeling wp-content/ uploads/ 2012/ 05/ dress-Woman-Party-Dresses-are-Elegant-Beautiful-an d-Glamour-With-Various-Color-Trend-2012. jpg **remove the spaces)**

I can't wait to see how I look, but Alice has banned us from mirrors until the makeup and hair is done.

"All done with the makeup, Bella!" Rosalie exclaims with a smile, looking proudly at her work.

"What did you put on?" I ask curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Bella, I just finished my hair and now I'm going to start on yours!" Alice interrupted, "Rose, Angela just finished straightening hers, so you do her makeup. I already laid it out for you."

"Sure, Alice," Rose responds and moves over to Angela, letting Alice take over for me.

10 long minutes later, Alice is done.

"Wait here, Bella. If you so much as move I'll tell Edward all the embarrassing stories I know of you," she commands threateningly.

"NO! I'll stay here, don't worry," I respond, glaring at the evil little pixie.

I busy myself by looking at Angela's and Alice's hair and makeup. Rose is doing Angela's makeup and Alice is doing her own before she does Angela's hair.

Alice's makeup is, as usual, flawless. She has on the usual mascara, but more than usual eyeliner, which make her eyes pop out, and her pink eyeshadow is more prominent than usual. She has dabbed a little blush on her cheeks and is wearing a beautiful light pink lipstick that compliments her outfit.

Rose moves back to admire her handiwork, and I nearly gasp as I take in Angela's face. She looks so angelic, and so different from herself as she rarely wears makeup. Her makeup is similar to Alice's except that her eyeshadow is purple and her lipstick is a more natural shade.

After around 5 minutes, Angela's hair is pulled up into an elegant French twist that goes with the rest of her outfit, and Alice has decided to just leave her hair curled and out the way it is.

"Can we look now?" I ask impatiently, wanting to see how I look.

"Almost," Alice replies cheerfully, "Just one last thing, jewelry!"

She tells us to close our eyes, and we obey her commands. I can hear the rustling and opening of drawers as she gets our jewelry out, and I feel either Alice or Rose putting a necklace around my neck and earrings on my ears.

"Okay, ladies, you can open your eyes."

I look around, but a mirror is still not present. However, I look at Alice and Angela's jewelry and am completely wowed.

Alice has on a necklace with a pink tourmaline pendant, as well as matching earrings. Angela has a similar set with purple amethysts, and I assume that I have on a set as well with a blue gemstone instead.

"Put on your shoes, guys!" Alice exclaims, handing us heels and putting on her own. Thankfully, they're only 2 and half inches for me and Angela, so we won't trip. Alice's are 3 and a half inches to make her closer to our (and Jasper's) height.

"And now you can finally look!" she announces and leads us to three full-length mirrors.

My jaw drops as I take in how gorgeous I look in my figure-flattering dress with my aquamarine jewelry set. Two long locks of my hair are braided around to the back, forming a sort of crown of hair, and my makeup is like Angela's except that my eyeshadow is a smoky light blue.

"Guys, how can I pay you back for this?" I ask softly, still in shock of how different, and how beautiful I look.

"You don't!" Alice chirps, Rose nodding in agreement, both with gigantic smiles on their faces.

**At The Actual Graduation**

**BPOV**

As I take my seat in the bleachers, I smile as I remember the boys' reactions to our outfits. They were speechless at first, then spent about 10 minutes talking about how amazing we look. They were, of course, looking handsome in tuxedos, and I can't bear to think that I'll have to leave Edward.

Don't think about that yet, Bella, I tell myself.

Meanwhile, names have been getting called, and I hear "Jacob Black" being called.

I cheer loudly along with Tanya, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Angela, Ben, Charlie, Billy and a couple of others.

Jacob, Tanya, Edward, and I are all on good terms now, although I'm not super close with Tanya and Jacob and Edward aren't close either. Jake is still one of my best friends, and Tanya is still friends with Edward, and we've all decided to let go of all past grudges, so it's working out great.

"Alice Brandon" is called next, and she has the loudest cheer yet, most of the noise coming from our same group of friends.

After her is Ben, who we all cheer for enthusiastically as well.

Angela and Ben have finally gotten together, and they're blissfully in love. They're planning on both going to UC Berkeley, and I couldn't be happier for them.

A few more people are called, and then it's Edwards turn.

He now has the loudest cheer, probably because many senior girls still really want him, but I make sure to cheer the loudest for my love. On the way back to the bleachers, he only has eyes for me, donning that breathtaking crooked grin of his.

The next person out of our group to be called up is Tanya, and although I don't cheer as loud as the others, I make sure to clap loudly and smile at her when she looks my way.

Tanya and Jake are both going to go to the University of Miami in Florida, and they are still very much in love with each other.

In fact, now that I think about it, Edward and I are the only ones not going to somewhere near or the same place as each other as a couple in our group.

Alice's college is only a 1 hour drive from Jasper's, and Rose and Emmett both go to UCLA.

Lost in my thought, I'm startled when Jessica Stanley, who's sitting next to me, gets up to get her diploma. I brace myself for my turn and pray that I won't trip.

"Bella Swan," I hear and slowly make my way up the steps. I sport a humongous grin as I realize that so many people are cheering for me. I can distinctly hear Edward, Jacob, Alice, and Emmett, as well as Jasper, Rose, Angela, Ben, Charlie, Edward's parents, and Tanya.

I make it through without tripping and I'm extremely proud of myself. After 15 or so people, "Angela Weber" is called, and I cheer for her loudly, smiling in pride of one of my favorite besties.

After I talk to Charlie (he actually cried!) and Edward's parents, who've become like another set of parents to me, once the ceremony is over, I go over to Edward.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I sigh, "I know it's selfish but I don't want to be away from you."

"Neither do I," he says cheerfully, and I look up in confusion.

"Why are you so happy when you say that?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well... I've heard that the music program in Harvard's pretty good, and I got accepted," he says with a gorgeous smile.

His words sink in slowly and I gasp.

"You're serious?!" I ask in elation.

As response, he takes me into his arms and whispers, "Of course. I wouldn't be able to live with you, Bella. I love you."

I look into his eyes and say truthfully, "I love you too, Edward. Thank you so much."

"Edward, Bella!" a voice interrupts us, "I was just looking for you! Here you go."

I look down in confusion at the envelopes our sophomore year history teacher is holding out to us.

"Um... Mr. Bradford, what are these?" Edward asks in confusion.

"You'll see!" Mr. Bradford responds with a smile, "And good luck in college!"

"Thanks!" I call out as he walks away.

I open the envelope labeled with my name on it and unfold the paper.

**A/N: HAHAHA cliffhanger ;) But you all already know what's in there! So I ended up making the epilogue two chapters so the last chapter, which is next, will be the notes.**

**SO YEAH THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER.**

**I'm so close to 100 reviews, please help me make it a hundred! :) AKA REVIEW!**


End file.
